the hardest way to say I love you
by Rubelcam
Summary: IsaacxJenna they love each other, but they know that? they're strongly atched that a single misunderstood may drive them something more than sadness
1. Default Chapter

The hardest way to say "I love you"  
  
Isaac is looking at the river very thoughtfully and Jenna saw him when she went to see her old home. "hello" Jenna whispered. "good morning" Isaac told gently. "say." "do you have plans for tonight?" Jenna told with a more confident voice "none, how about you?" Isaac told the same happy way as before. "well, I have nothing to do and. I was wondering if you could come with me and dinner at my house." "I guess I can, but does your parents gave you permission?" Isaac answered. "come on! Do you are still under your mother's orders? Can't you sneak out?" Jenna started to get cranky. And Isaac watched the river again. "OK, if you have permission, I'll be more than content having you at my house" Jenna calmed down and spoke in a more friendly way. "why do you want me to go so badly?" Isaac turned at her and saw her face blushed whispering curses at herself. "hey! I was joking, I really want to go!" Isaac tried to make her feel better. "you serious?" Jenna now content. " yeah, I'll see you here at sunset ok?" "y-yeah, o-ok" Jenna finished  
  
the two friends said each other good bye and they left with their faces blushed  
  
Jenna telling to herself "why am I thinking of Isaac so much? I don't love him.do I? I'm confused and I want to settle it tonight, if he feels the same way I will tell him how much do I--- love him.. I love him.."  
  
Jenna ran to her new home with his parents ( note: this happened 1 year after the lighthouses and vale is rebuilt ) just to tell them that they will have visits tonight.  
  
"who is it Jenna? a friend of yours?" her father told " your boyfriend?" her mother told and Felix gazed coldly to Jenna. " err...no, is just one friend, and I don't have a boy friend!" Jenna shouted and prepared with a dress different from the one of the journey  
  
Then it was sunset  
  
Isaac was there, looking at the horizon as he barely saw Vault.  
  
"Isaac! So there you are, are you ready to come?" Jenna looked at Isaac who was looking at the horizon. "No, I mean, I'm not ready" Isaac told unsure, something odd in him. "huh?" Jenna was confused, "you forgot something?" "yes." Isaac answered "what is it? I can go with you at your home and look for it" Jenna told. " Jenna." Isaac told in a voice with passion. ".yes?" Jenna couldn't tell anything else because she was very embarrassed that she was thinking of missing the dinner and run because of her crush. " I,.I, how can I tell you.." Isaac's face was now crimson " Jenna, I'm really hungry, can we go?" Isaac punched himself inside him. "* giggle * yes! Let's go!" Jenna was now more confident about her love being corresponded.  
  
There where they at Jenna's home  
  
"welcome Isaac! How have you been? Long time you didn't come eh?" hurried Jenna's dad as he saw Isaac enter with Jenna.  
  
"hello sir, I'm glad to see you" Isaac told politely "hello friend of Jenna" Felix joked "hey there! How are you Felix!" Isaac told in a very friendly way as they shake hands "well everyone, is time to eat! Oh! Isaac, I didn't knew you were here alredy! Anyways, I happy to see you, and now, time to eat"  
  
they began to eat and having conversations of how did they passed the adventure and how did Felix and Felix's parents were in their days in Prox. Finally they finished and they all leave their dirty dishes in a pile so Felix's dad could carry it all way through the kitchen. "well, nice to see you buddy. Good night" Isaac told Felix "yeah, come when you want, good night" Felix shouted. Jenna was outside.  
  
Jenna saw Isaac at the lake taking his way to the bridge so he could go home, Isaac loved that route because of the lake.  
  
Jenna ran softly after Isaac and she gave a little jump so she would land at Isaac's back " What the?" Isaac felt the cheerful girl over him " sooo. forgot to tell me good night" Jenna told on a seductive voice " oh, it's you Jenna, sorry if I didn't told you but" Isaac was interrupted by Jenna " shhhh.." Jenna knew that this was crucial, Isaac will think of her a maniac and retarded if she failed telling those words. "Isaac" Jenna whispered "umm. y-yes?" Isaac dared to say. "I, I,. good night!!!" Jenna shouted loudly and cheerful. "good night Jenna" Isaac give a little kiss on her cheek very embarrassed and Isaac went along to his home and Jenna moved her hand as a sign of good bye and she rushed at her house, and then to her room "you spoiled it! You stupid baboon will pay for it!!!" Jenna told herself and started to cry silently. 


	2. Who arrives?

Well, I forgot telling this at first! I don't know why do I do this, but everybody writes this, so I will do it too, I don't know for what is it, though. "I don't own Golden Sun and I am not the president of Camelot and that makes me a scum." well enjoy the fic! ^-^  
  
Isaac was on his room sleeping when a door slammed and someone entered Isaac's room . "good morning sleeping beauty" Dora said as Isaac groaned and told a bit angry "won't you please give 10 more minutes?" "NO" Dora told as her final answer "you have visits dear, you won't like to be late for the festival at the plaza, right?" Isaac opened his eyes like a maniac and started to laugh hysterically. "how could I forget? What time is it?" Isaac groaned "9:40 my dear" Dora told sweetly. "ok, I'll get dressed"  
  
After 10 minutes  
  
"What on Weyard is Isaac doing?" Garet told angrily. "he's asleep, I am almost sure of that" Felix told to Garet. "sorry, sorry! SORRY!" Isaac shouted as he ran through the stairs. "we woke up a little late don't you think?" Felix was waiting anxious as Garet took Isaac from his classic yellow scarf. "Come now! We have been waiting for you since 8 ó clock!!!" "ok, ok let's go now" Isaac told firmly "HANG IN THERE" Felix told, "I want to have a private conversation with you". Then Isaac followed Felix as Garet was really angry throwing curses at them from afar. "What did you did with Jenna last night?" Felix told patiently as Isaac was looking fearless, he had a confident look. "I only spoke with you, Jenna, and your parents, remember?" Isaac whispered so Garet couldn't hear anything. "now, that's odd. what did you told Jenna when you were outside? After all I saw you with Jenna talking" Felix argued "are you stalking me?! I only told her good night!" Isaac told and Felix, after hearing this answer he deducted he was innocent. "well, I'm sorry to bring you here and talk privately for nothing, sorry bud" Felix apologized. "no problem" Isaac forgave him, but he knew he did something else. "why did I kissed her? Well, we are friends and we can do that sort of things right?" Isaac told himself in his mind.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE ALREADY?!" Garet shouted and almost all the town noticed Garet's voice. "yeah, we're coming" Isaac also shouted, but not so loud as Garet  
  
they were on the plaza and they were looking at all the people walking and running to deliver packages and all the stuff.  
  
"hey, weren't Sheba, Mia, and Ivan coming to Vale today?" Isaac tried to break the silence. "no, they were coming in Christmas.right?" Garet respond. "I don't know and I don't care" Felix added "say, have you seen Jenna?" Felix asked "NOO! Who is her? Do I know her?" Garet joked "I'm not in the mood for jokes" Felix stared at Garet who made a pose to avoid his stare. "well, I haven't seen her today but we can search for her in the town" Isaac waited for an answer. "Ok, I'm sorry to disturb you but can we look for Jenna? My parents didn't saw her after the breakfast" Felix disliked asking for help, but he did not have another choice. "sure, I'll go to look for her" Isaac agreed "do I have to go?!" Garet shouted, still avoiding Felix's stare "no, don't come" Felix angrily told "wha-? I am free?" Garet grinned " yes but don't come with me or Isaac when you need another training boulder" (note: they are earth adepts so. I only wanted to clear that point ^-^) "whoa! Hey, I was joking! Really!" Garet answered. "well, let's go" Isaac concluded as the three friends took their own ways, Isaac in the plaza, Garet near the sanctum and Felix near Kraden's cottage.  
  
With Isaac  
  
He watched carefully for any sign of Jenna, and he wanted to say those three words as fast as possible, he wanted to tell it to her. Then Isaac was near the psynergy stone when he remembered the night when Felix, Kyle, and Felix's parent's were thought dead. "don't worry everyone's alive" Isaac told himself as he started to look for Jenna But he instead saw the two party members of his first quest and the child of the gods. " IVAN!!!" Isaac shouted as Garet when he is neurotic, since the whole plaza was shouting, the young male Jupiter adept recognised that voice and he only told Mia and Sheba " go ahead, I will catch you at the inn ok?" Ivan told and Sheba protested. "no, I want to go too!" Sheba obviously wanted to near Ivan. " Isaac! ISAAC!" Ivan wanted to see where he was, he was really anxious to see his old companions. They finally found each other. " How are you?" Isaac questioned very exited. "Very well! How are you doing in here?" Ivan told very happy "IVAN!" Sheba shouted since she lost in the plaza because of many people. Then Sheba was tired looking for Ivan, but she saw someone else, "JENNA!!!" Sheba knew that Jenna will be surprised because of the spontaneous scream. "huh? Who.who is it? HELLO?" Jenna screamed  
  
with Jenna  
  
"thanks to the elements" Sheba told "what are you doing here?" Jenna told as she hugged Sheba strongly "* cough cough * wait!!! You will kill me!" Sheba went out of Jenna's hug attack. "sorry, I was only too happy to see you. Come on, let's go to me home and talk about your trip here" Jenna asked Sheba " I. I.sorry Jenna, I can't because Ivan and Mia are in town too and if they------ suddenly Jenna only saw Sheba opening and closing her mouth and she couldn't hear anything because of the shock that Mia is here-- -----"Jenna.?" Sheba told for third time. "what's your problem? Do you feel sick or anything?" Sheba asked worried "I am happy to see you, where are you staying?" Jenna told to break her silence and change the subject. "well, I'm staying in the inn and I will return to Tolbi just to visit" Sheba answered Jenna's question "Ok, how about if we meet at the bridge of the north at 9:00?" Jenna asked "ok, we'll meet there" Sheba accepted "good bye!" Jenna shouted as Sheba was walking through the plaza. 


End file.
